Psychic Mafia
| image = | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Plasmid | link = BTSC threads | size = 8 Players (Small) | startdate = July 5th, 2017 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Auramyna #Nana7 #Marquessa #Phaze #Insaner #Dee/Hirkala #Boquise #Maurice | first = Nana7 | last = Boquise | mvp = Boquise | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Plasmid based on an original design It began on July 5th, 2017 and ended in a Baddie win in D3 (July 11th). Game Mechanics Rules *OOP: Blocks>Baddie Actions, Kills are not blocking *NP shows Kills and successful Saves *Lynch shows Faction only *Tie: No one dies Role Description Goodies: Wincon: Eliminate baddies. * Empath: Follow spy. Sees baddies acting on their targets even if their prediction is incorrect. Gets screwy results if redirected by the Telekinetic. * Faith healer: Save, may act on self. * Hypnotist: Block. Neither the hypnotist nor the target are informed if the block is successful. * Exorcist: Kill and role spy, both on the same target. Spy only works if target is killed. * Shrink: Vote multiplier x0. Can be stopped by a block or baddie mind control on the preceding night. * Medium: Is assigned the role of one of the other five goodies so two of that role are in play, and is not told they are the Medium. Baddies: BTSC and group NK. Wincon: Majority. * Telekinetic: Says “Player A will try to act on player B. If so, redirect them to player C.” * Brainwasher: Says “Player D will try to use ability E. If so, make them use ability F.” Must be an ability in this game design. Cannot act on a baddie. Baddies are told if they successfully alter their target's action, and are informed at the end of the day phase. Baddie actions fail if their target does not attempt to act that night or the following day. If the Brainwasher targets the Shrink and the Shrink acts during the day, the day's vote manip will fail and the Shrink will use the assigned action on his vote manip target on the following night. Host's Summary This was originally designed as a turbo, and turbos tend to be intense with this being no exception. With the focus pretty much away from Boq and Phaze, and drawn up by aura/mo, Marq, and the unfortunately inactive Hirk/dee slot up to the end of D2 it looked like the baddies were going to get a well-deserved win. But the conversion of Marq's save to a kill that took out Phaze changed that in a hurry. Ultimately at lylo it looked (at least from ghosties) like brains were getting fried in a way that seems to happen a lot when I run games and Boq ended up pulling off the win in a good ol' 2 vs 1 lynch scenario. Regarding the design, while I was hosting I was thinking that the baddies' ability to convert an action into a kill might have been too overpowered, but after Phaze got wasted I guess I have to admit that it's a double-edged sword and might as well stay in the game. The anti-claiming mechanics seem about right -- goodies can (and probably should) claim at lylo but there's still wiggle room for the baddies. The action manipulations added a nice amount of wifom, and the Medium or a similar role would probably be good to include in future games as an alternative to, or maybe even along with, the double-RID. MVP I think has to go to Boq. He and Phaze both played solid baddie games but Boq was particularly good at blending and staying under the radar. He did end up getting Phaze killed by brainwashing Marq, but I tend to admire going ahead and taking risky moves from time to time. Winning Faction Baddies *Phaze - Telekinetic *Boquise - Brainwasher MVP: Boquise Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster Host: Plasmid #Auramyna - Hypnotist - killed by Baddies N2 #Nana7 - Empath - killed by Baddies N1 #Marquessa - Faith Healer - killed by Baddies in the endgame #Phaze - Telekinetic - killed by Faith Healer N3 #Insaner - Empath - lynched as a Goodie D3 #Hirkala - Exorcist - lynched as a Goodie D2 #Boquise - Brainwasher #Maurice - Shrink - killed by Baddies N3 Actions Category:Era 11 Category:Games